


Treat You Right

by aunt_zelda



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Blow Jobs, Explicit Consent, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 21:31:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13443807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aunt_zelda/pseuds/aunt_zelda
Summary: Caleb goes into heat, and Fjord offers to do the gentlemanly thing and help him out. To Caleb's surprise, Fjord's not the kind of Alpha he's expecting.





	Treat You Right

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for this prompt on the kink meme: https://criticalkink.dreamwidth.org/3194.html?thread=444282#cmt444282
> 
> Been a long time since I wrote ABO. 
> 
> Wrote about half of this last weekend, and finished it this weekend.

They’ve been traveling together for about a month, when Caleb goes into heat. 

Fjord can smell it, across the hall of the rooms they’ve taken upstairs. As usual, Fjord is cuddled up in a tangle with Jester and Beau in their room. Molly and Nott are downstairs playing cards late into the night. Yasha still hasn’t returned, but Molly doesn’t seem all that worried about that. “She roams,” he said with a shrug. 

Caleb, despite his meager coin, always insists on his own room. He doesn’t share a communal one like the others. It didn’t take long for Fjord to sniff out why: despite the man’s stinking clothes the omega scent was impossible to miss. 

Fjord is guessing Caleb doesn’t have anything to help himself with now. No pretty toys, no expensive potions, not with his purse size. He’s all alone and riding out a heat.

Sighing, Fjord extricates himself from the tangle of the women. Jester whines, half asleep, and makes a grab for him. Beau snuffles and sprawls out, filling the space Fjord left behind with her lanky limbs. Fjord strokes Jester’s hair briefly and then tugs the blankets back up over the pair of them. 

It’s the gentlemanly thing to do. That’s what Fjord was always taught. It’s his duty as an Alpha to help an omega in distress. Only if help is requested though. Fjord hasn’t been on the road long but he’s seen plenty of Alphas abusing their power, and plenty of omegas who thought Fjord would just tup them in a haystack without so much as a by your leave. It makes him sick. He’s already whetted his blade on a few Alphas who thought they had a right to any omega they could grab. 

Fjord knocks on Caleb’s door. He’s met with silence, but he was expecting that. 

“Caleb, I know you’re in there. You ok?”

“… yes.” Even through a door, it’s obvious that’s not the case. 

“No pressure, but if you want help, I’m right across the hall. Anytime. Just ah, lettin’ you know.” Fjord wishes he could say more, do more, but it’s up to Caleb. If the omega wants to ride a heat out alone that’s his business, not Fjord’s. 

Fjord has already taken a step back towards his room, thoughts drifting back to the warmth of Jester and Beau, when he hears movement from Caleb’s room. 

“Wait!” Caleb calls out. His voice is strained but not desperate. 

Fjord returns to the door. 

The omega scent strengthens. Caleb must be standing on the other side of the door.

Fjord clenches his fist and steadies himself. He remembers the mantras learned in his youth. He is not a helpless victim of his hormones. He will not allow himself to lose control. He must never act without thinking during a heat. His strength is meaningless if he allows it to rule him. 

“Are you gonna break the door down?” Caleb asks.

“No.” Fjord sways slightly. The scent is intoxicating. His cock is growing hard just from what he can smell through the door. “You want me inside, you invite me in. Otherwise I’ll head back to my bed.” Wouldn’t be the first time he’s had to jerk off in bed with the women in the middle of the night. It’s the price of sleeping in a bed with an Alpha, especially when there’s omegas in heat around. It’s not all bad though – Jester might help him out if she wakes up feeling particularly energetic. 

“I know you can smell me.” Caleb rasps. “I can smell you too.”

“Sorry about that.” Fjord leans against the wall. “To be clear? You let me in: I got no expectations, no demands. I’m offering to help you in any way you want.”

“Any way I want?” Caleb makes a noise that could be a laugh or a choked sob. “That’s not what Alphas say to omegas.”

“It’s what I say to omegas.” Fjord gets the nasty suspicion there’s a reason Caleb didn’t approach him before the heat to ask for help. Probably a series of very nasty reasons. He hopes a few of those reasons are still running scared after Fjord kicked their asses on the road, but there’s a lot of asshole Alphas out there and only so many Fjord can slice with his sword. 

“You’ll say anything to get in here.” Caleb hisses. “I know your kind.”

“Nah. You tell me to leave: I leave. Simple as that. I go jerk off, maybe Jester blows me if she’s in a mood, and then I go back to sleep.” Fjord shifts from foot to foot. “I’m not staying in this hallway all night. You can come knock on my door if you change your mind, but I’m going back to sleep for now.”

Caleb’s door creaks open an inch.

Fjord waits even though various parts of his body are urging him to rush forward. The scent wafting out of the room is enticing and upsetting all at once. It’s obvious from the smell that Caleb has been distressed and alone for a long time. The thought of Caleb suffering through his heats without a friendly hand to ease him along makes Fjord’s stomach twist unpleasantly. 

Caleb seems to be waiting for something. Finally he yanks the door open fully. “Come in. Lock the door behind you.”

Fjord enters. He notes Caleb’s awkward gait as his knees shake from the tremors. Caleb staggers across the small room and clambers up onto the bed. 

Locking the door, Fjord focuses his mind. His body temperature is elevated, his cock is throbbing, and his nostrils are flaring. Fjord is in control. Fjord is not allowing himself to lose control. Fjord is stronger than his hormones. He turns and leans against the door. 

Caleb is on the bed. His boots and coat are off, as well as those spellbook holsters, set aside in the corner of the room. Caleb’s shirtsleeves have been rolled up and his face is flushed. There’s a small tub nearby, filled with cold dirty water – Caleb must have washed the first of the heat sweats off earlier. 

“What do you need?” Fjord asks. 

Caleb frowns. “You can smell what I need.”

“The heat? Fuck that. Tell me what you want with words.” Fjord crosses his arms. “If you think I’m just gonna jump on you, I’m leaving. That’s not the kind of Alpha I am.”

“Get over here and show me what kind of Alpha you are.” Caleb sticks out his chin defiantly. 

It’s an invitation of a sort but Fjord doesn’t rise to the bait. He crosses over to a chair propped against the wall and sits down. “You want my knot?”

Caleb stares at him. “What else would I want?” his tone is resigned. It’s a tone Fjord is sadly all too familiar with from omegas he’s met on the road.

“You don’t need to take it if you don’t want it. Plenty of other ways we could do this.”

Caleb looks bewildered now. 

Fjord sighs. “I could finger you. You could ride my fist. I could tongue-fuck you. Hell, you could rut against my leg if that’s what you want. I’m here for you, whatever you need.” Fjord hopes for more than just the use of his leg as a thing to hump. He’s done that for omegas before and it’s always made him feel like a piece of meat more than a partner in bed.

Caleb eyes him warily. 

Fjord leans forward. “Do you want to fuck me?”

Caleb’s mouth drops open. 

“If that’s what gets your wheel spinning, then that’s what we can do.” Fjord shrugs. It’s not his favorite thing but sometimes he’s in bed with an omega or a beta who knows what they’re doing and it feels plenty good. Doing it that way always gives him new ideas on how to better please a partner in the future when he’s in the other position. 

“I want you naked.” Caleb blurts out. He stares at Fjord with a mixture of fear and defiance. 

“Ok.” Fjord starts to undress. It doesn’t take long as he doesn’t sleep in his armor. He drapes the clothes over the chair and stands waiting. His cock feels heavy enough to drag him down if he’s not careful. 

Caleb stares, mapping out Fjord’s scars and muscles and especially his cock. “Gods, I can hardly think. I hate this. I hate feeling like this.” He buries his face in his hands. “It would be so much easier if you’d just … do what Alphas do. Get this over with already.”

Fjord is struggling himself with the heat thrumming so close, but he’s not about to let Caleb know that. The last thing he needs is to scare Caleb into thinking he’s losing control. “What if I do it as best I know how, and you tell me if I do something you don’t like? And then I can stop, and do something else?” It’s not a perfect solution, nor does Fjord find it an especially good idea. But short of leaving the room and leaving Caleb to suffer it out thinking Fjord couldn’t even pity fuck him, he doesn’t know what else to do. 

“Ok.” Caleb starts to pull off his shirt. 

“You can keep that on, if you prefer. I just need your pants off, to the knees. That’s all.” 

Caleb keeps his shirt on and shakily takes off his pants and his smalls. He’s slick all down his thighs, cock hard and nearly purple from the blood. Fjord makes a decision then and there. 

“Can I come over?” Fjord asks. 

Caleb taps the bed beside him. 

Fjord approaches carefully. He sinks down onto the mattress. “Is there anything you don’t want me to do? Spots you don’t want me to touch? Stuff you don’t want me to say?”

“Don’t pull my hair. Please. Or … don’t call me pathetic.”

Fjord clenches his jaw, thinking about how many people must have hurt Caleb in the past to get him thinking like that. “Ok. You think of anything else, you speak up. Promise me.”

“I … I promise.” Caleb still looks a bit confused. 

“Lie back.”

Caleb does so, with a resigned sigh that Fjord pretends not to notice. 

“Look at you,” Fjord murmurs, resting his hands on Caleb’s thighs. “Been too long since someone treated you right.” He settles himself on the bed. “Let’s get acquainted, shall we?” Fjord gets his hand around Caleb’s cock. 

Caleb jolts, gasping. 

Fjord watches Caleb’s face, slowly stroking his fingers up and down the shaft. Caleb’s not big, a human and an omega aren’t expected to be, but he makes for a decent handhold. Fjord flicks his thumb over the slit and Caleb’s eyelids flutter. 

“Here,” Fjord shoves a pillow up under Caleb’s back. Then he leans down and wraps his lips over the head of Caleb’s cock. 

Caleb curses in a language Fjord doesn’t know. “What are you doing?!” he moans. “Why are you … what the fuck …”

Fjord paces himself and takes Caleb slowly. He’s done this often enough, but every time he takes special care with his teeth. He keeps his eyes on Caleb’s face to make sure the man isn’t reacting poorly. 

Caleb’s face starts to soften slightly, some of the worry lines receding. Quickly, he taps on Fjord’s shoulder. “I’m going to … you should stop, I’m going to …”

Fjord flicks his tongue in a way that’s never failed him. 

Caleb groans as he comes, spilling into Fjord’s mouth. 

Fjord swallows and barely gags at the taste. He grins, seeing Caleb go boneless and relaxed at last. “You ok?”

“That was … why …” Caleb blinks slowly. “Thank you.”

Fjord smiles. “More?”

“Please.” Caleb looks less wary now, a hint of curiosity in his eyes. 

Fjord arranges the pillows again, using them to cant Caleb’s hips up. “Comfortable?”

“I suppose.” Caleb is staring at Fjord’s cock. 

“Patience.” Fjord gets his hands around Caleb’s waist and licks a stripe over Caleb’s ass. He can taste the slick, an omega in heat right here in front of him, needing him, moaning for him. “Not everyone likes this, so tell me if you don’t. I won’t be offended.”

Caleb yelps as Fjord starts to lick him more intently. He squirms and twists but Fjord holds him in place by the hips and keeps going. 

Fjord pushes himself just past when his jaw and tongue are starting to ache a bit. Then he props himself up on his elbows. “Good? Bad?”

Caleb is staring at him with the slightly dazed look Fjord’s only ever seen in bed, or after too much beer. “… strange … but good?”

Fjord rests a hand on Caleb’s thigh. “Can I put my fingers in you?”

Caleb nods eagerly. “Please, please, I need _something_ in me now …”

Fjord sits up on the bed and pushes one of Caleb’s legs out of his way. “Breathe in … and out …” he breathes with Caleb, watching the man’s skinny chest rise and fall. After a moment or two, he starts to push a single finger in.

Caleb arches, hands scrabbling on the sheets. 

He’s slick, the heat making him pliable. Fjord could probably push his cock into Caleb without much difficulty, though it would likely hurt the man. Instead, Fjord takes his time, stretching and easing, first with one finger, then two. 

Caleb is moaning before long, hips thrusting back to meet Fjord’s fingers. His cock is hard again and dripping. Heats are relentless with omegas. 

“Could make you come again just like this.” Fjord muses. “Would you like that?”

“No … no please …” Caleb pants. 

“Might be able to get my fist into you, do you want that?”

“No … please … I want your knot …” Caleb throws his arm over his face briefly, breathing heavily. 

Fjord pauses. “Is that the heat talking, or you?” His own cock is throbbing with want but he’ll stop now if Caleb asks. 

Caleb moves his arm and looks Fjord dead in the eye. “Me. I want you to fuck me. I want …” he gulps “I want your knot in me. _Please._ ” He reaches and puts a hand on Fjord’s thigh. “Please.”

Ford shifts the pillows again and lines himself up. He breathes deep and slow, and smiles when he hears Caleb matching him. Then he eases himself into Caleb. 

Even stretched, even slicked with a heat, Fjord goes slowly. There have been some omegas he hasn’t been able to fit into, they’ve made do with his fingers and tongue, or ridden his knee, or let Fjord rut between their thighs. He’s decently sure he can fit into Caleb, if not all the way at least enough to satisfy Caleb. 

Caleb slides a bit on the bed. He manages to hook one of his legs around Fjord’s waist and tug them closer together. “Move, damn you,” he grunts. “Fuck this heat out of me.”

Fjord obliges, setting a pace that gets Caleb moaning on each thrust. His knot starts to swell, making each withdraw more and more difficult. 

“Do you want this?” Fjord gasps. “Tell me now, before it’s too late.”

“Keep … going …” Caleb shudders and comes again, spilling over his stomach. 

Fjord’s knot throbs in a way he’s come to know well. He stops thrusting, breathing deeply, trapped flush against Caleb’s body. 

Caleb clenches slightly, and sends Fjord over the edge. Fjord moans deeply, cock pulsing. 

“You ok?” Fjord manages, once his vision is clear and steady again. 

“Yes.” Caleb props himself up as best he can, elbows behind him. “Are you comfortable?”

“Knees could be better.” Fjord admits.

“Could we …” Caleb hesitates. 

“What?”

“Could we move, so you’re on your back instead?” Caleb’s face is red. 

“We can try.” 

It takes careful maneuvering, joined as they are, and the bed is not especially large. A pillow ends up on the floor, and for one dreadful moment Fjord is convinced Caleb will fall and they’ll end up a painful tangle on the ground. 

Then Fjord is on his back, a pillow under his neck, and Caleb is astride him. 

“Better?” Caleb asks. 

“Much. You ok up there?”

“I think I can manage.” Caleb rocks his hips and smiles faintly. 

Fjord groans, feeling his cock pulse again. “My knot should start going down in … quarter of an hour? It varies.”

“Fine by me.” Caleb rocks his hips again. “Longer I have it in me, faster the heat will fade.”

Fjord nods. “Let me know if you need more. I can usually get it up again after a bit.”

“Good to know.” Caleb glances away briefly, then locks eyes with Fjord. “Thank you. I appreciate this … very much. You were kind.”

“I was decent. I hope I was kind.” Fjord strokes Caleb’s thigh briefly. “You’re welcome.”

Caleb grinds down on him a few more times. His cock starts to harden again. “I haven’t … it’s been …” he blushes. “I don’t usually react like this during a heat.”

Fjord bites back a frown, a grimace, a curse, because he wants to find every single Alpha who’s put a hand on Caleb and cut those hands off. “Does it feel good?”

“Yes.”

“Then that’s good.” Fjord focuses on that, not on what must have come before. 

Caleb idly strokes himself, bringing his cock to full length. 

Fjord reaches up and joins his hand with Caleb’s. He lets Caleb set the pace, dragging their hands up and down Caleb’s cock. Caleb breathes out slowly as he spills himself over both of their hands, clenching on Fjord’s knot.

“That was … mmm … yes.” Caleb nods slowly. “I’m going to just …” he suddenly pitches forward, landing on Fjord’s chest.

Fjord grunts in surprise. “Um … Caleb?”

Caleb murmurs vaguely, head pressed into Fjord’s shoulder. 

Fjord shifts his leg out from under Caleb’s and settles. His knot is still throbbing, but it’s easier to ignore now. He can’t sleep yet, but maybe once his knot fades he can rest his eyes for a moment. It feels good, lying underneath a sated omega, an omega who feels safe enough to fall asleep on him. 

Caleb’s heartbeat slows and his breathing levels to a steady pace. His body is still warm, but not the burning of a heat in full force. 

Fjord wraps an arm around Caleb’s back and waits for his knot to let him take a nap.


End file.
